<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chicken &amp; Waffles by gilliananderson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650452">Chicken &amp; Waffles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilliananderson/pseuds/gilliananderson'>gilliananderson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Sex, Bisexual Dana Scully, Breakfast in Bed, Chicken and Waffles, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Smut, The X-Files Revival</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:27:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilliananderson/pseuds/gilliananderson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stella gives Dana a birthday breakfast in bed... Stella cannot cook chicken. Plus a birthday shag.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stella Gibson &amp; Dana Scully, Stella Gibson/Dana Scully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chicken &amp; Waffles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yooo it’s dana scully’s birthday so i did a little thing. not sure about it but i did it quick so it is what it is; i hope you like it!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stella winced as she burned her finger on the edge of the waffle maker, immediately sucking on the throbbing skin. She pulled the waffle from the griddle and plated it before turning her attention back to the fried chicken in the skillet. It was the first time she’d ever so much as attempted such a complex meal, but she refused to give Dana anything other than the best on her birthday. She turned to look at the microwave to see there was still 5 minutes remaining and decided to go check that Dana was still asleep. </p><p>Stella peaked her head through the cracked door and watched the gentle rise and fall of her girlfriends sleeping frame and smiled to herself. She couldn’t wait to make this day unforgettable. </p><p>The unforgiving beep of the microwave interrupted Stella’s tranquil moment forcing her to sprint back into the kitchen and quiet it. </p><p>She took her time plating the chicken, making sure everything looked neat and pretty. She poured a fresh cup of coffee and set it on the tray along with syrup and silverware. Sighing, she admired her handy work, and picked it up carefully, making her way toward the bedroom. </p><p>Dana’s light snores filled Stella’s ears as she entered the room and set the tray down on the bedside table. She leaned down and placed gentle kisses on her cheeks, forehead and nose, her warm breath tickling Dana’s face. The redhead smiled lightly and hummed, keeping her eyes closed. </p><p>“Good morning, Dana. Happy birthday.” Stella whispered, planting another soft kiss on the corner of her mouth. </p><p>One blue eye slowly opened, falling on Stella, as the other followed suit. </p><p>“There she is.” The blonde said, running her thumb along Dana’s cheek. “Happy birthday my love.” </p><p>She leaned down and pressed her lips against Dana’s, as she sighed softly. </p><p>“I made you breakfast!” Stella said giddily as she pulled away and grabbed the tray from the side table. </p><p>The redhead let out a small gasp as Stella set the tray in front of her and the smell of coffee, waffles and chicken invaded her nostrils. </p><p>“Oh Stella,” She looked up at her with bright, watery eyes, “This is wonderful. You’re wonderful.” </p><p>She leaned in and placed one last kiss on her lips before Stella picked up a piece of chicken and handed it to her with excitement.</p><p>“Try it!” </p><p>The blonde watched eagerly as Dana took a bite, nearly gagging at the texture. She covered it with a smile, and didn’t have the heart to tell Stella it was inedible. Instead she mustered up the ability to swallow and reached for her fork to cut into a waffle. </p><p>“It’s so good!” She lied, watching as Stella poured syrup over her plate. </p><p>To her relief, the waffles were significantly better, and she sighed as she felt the buttery batter melt on her tongue. </p><p>Dana continued to shovel forkfuls of waffle into her mouth, not realizing Stella’s eyes were fixed on the abandoned chicken. </p><p>“Did you not make any for yourself?” Dana asked as she licked a dribble of syrup off her chin. </p><p>Stella watched her tongue intently, hungrily. </p><p>“No, no I have something else in mind.”</p><p>The redhead glanced up at her for a moment but quickly turned her attention back to the fluffy waffles, continuing to inhale them. She took a sip of coffee once she’d finished them, and psyched herself up to force feed herself the chicken, but before she could Stella took the plate and headed towards the kitchen. </p><p>“Hey!” She said feeling both guilty and relieved, “I wasn’t finished with that.” </p><p>Stella turned around and smiled, “Oh please, you don’t have to lie to me. It’s obvious you didn’t like it.” </p><p>Dana sat for a moment, trying to think of a response, but in the end simply sighed and nodded for Stella to go on. </p><p>A few minutes later the blonde returned, and sat in front of her partner again, leaning in to kiss her gingerly. She slipped her tongue into her mouth and hummed in approval at the sweet remnants of syrup. </p><p>“You make a <em> mean </em> waffle,” Dana said with a grin, “But maybe let me make the chicken next time.” </p><p>Stella couldn’t help the laugh that escaped from her throat as she reached out and pushed Dana back on the bed. </p><p>“Whatever you want, birthday girl.” </p><p>They kissed fervently, teeth and tongues crashing together as Dana’s hands reached up and tangled in blonde tresses. </p><p>“I am starving,” Stella said breathily as they broke away for a moment, “I’m ready for my breakfast.” </p><p>Dana looked up into Stella’s hungry blue eyes and felt a warmth spread in her belly from the pure want she found there. </p><p>The redhead gasped as Stella suddenly dipped her head down to take a nipple into her mouth. She sucked slow and hard, taking her time as she refused to touch her anywhere else. Dana let out soft whimpers beneath her, setting her hands against Stella’s shoulders. Stella circled her tongue and began to softly knead her tit, smiling as Dana’s nails dug into her shoulder blade. She switched to the other side, repeating the same slow actions, drawing soft, sweet sounds from Dana’s lips. Stella continued to lightly feather her fingers across her skin, refusing to truly touch her, causing a groan to escape from her partner. </p><p>“Stella.” The word was nearly inaudible, but the blonde knew that it was a request. </p><p>She stopped what she was doing and looked up at Dana, admiring the flustered look on her face. </p><p>“Don’t tease.” She begged, tightening her grip on her shoulder. </p><p>“Fine, but only because it’s your birthday.” </p><p>With that Stella let her palm fall flat against Dana’s toned stomach, and slowly began to slide it south. Dana’s chest heaved in anticipation as she looked Stella in the eyes, daring her to continue. Needing no further encouragement the blonde snaked her hand all the way down, between her legs, finding her clit instantly. Dana moaned at the sensation, bucking her hips up as Stella began to run slow methodical circles over the bundle of nerves. She leaned her face down into Dana’s neck, licking up the length of it before sucking her pulse point sloppily. Dana reached up and pulled Stella’s face to her own, moaning into her mouth as she crashed her lips onto hers. Stella quickened her circles, swallowing Dana’s whimpers as their tongues intertwined. </p><p>She suddenly pulled away, causing the redhead to look at her with wide, confused eyes, but all Stella offered in return was a smirk. </p><p>She moved down in between Dana’s legs, sliding her fingers from her clit down to her opening, spreading the juices she found there languidly before gently pressing a finger into her pussy, adding a second a moment later. Dana’s loud sigh of approval was all that could be heard as Stella began to suck on her clit and pump her fingers in and out. She flattened her tongue against the sensitive bundle, continuing the rough circles, matching the pace at which her fingers were fucking her. Stella would speed up, and start to feel Dana’s walls tighten around her, causing her to slow again, moving in and out of her at an agonizing pace. She’d lost count of how many times she’d had her on the edge, when she heard a frustrated grunt escape from her partner, and decided it was time for the birthday girl to come. She quickened her pace again, persisting as her walls began to clamp down around her, tighter this time. </p><p>Stella looked up to watch Dana come undone, adoring the way her eyebrows were knit up, her eyes closed, a concentrated and euphoric look upon her face as her orgasm washed over her. Dana came hard against her fingers, soft inaudible whisperings spilling from her lips as Stella helped her ride out the last of her climax. Once she’d finally stilled Stella pulled out of her, getting her attention so she could watch her suck her juices off her fingers slowly. </p><p>“Now that was a good breakfast.” Stella stated, leaning down to kiss Dana on the mouth as she hummed in agreement. </p><p>“Sorry I ruined your fried chicken.” </p><p>“I’m sorry I couldn’t pretend to like my chicken.” </p><p>“You swallowed a bite, that’s more than that chicken deserved.”</p><p>Despite the exhaustion she felt, Dana started to laugh, throwing her hands over her mouth to try and contain it. She turned away from the blonde, her face buried in her palms shyly. Stella reached up and pulled her hands away, wanting to see the curve of her smile, the squint of her eyes, the scrunch of her nose and forehead as her head fell back in laughter. </p><p>“You made up for it with the waffles… And with the birthday sex.” Dana said with a grin, laying her head on Stella’s chest. “Thank you for being so wonderful.” </p><p>“Mm, only the best for you, my love. Happy birthday.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you made it to the end thank you and i hope you enjoyed!!<br/>feed back is always welcome!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>